State of Washington (Rewrite)
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: When Russia asked for the Evergreen State to be at a meeting, it not only confused America, but her as well. When she finds out the real reason behind the childishly insane Nation's request to her being here, what will she do? Will she accept his advances or will she deny them all together? Read to find out more :D!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that this story was deleted months ago. However, complications came up and I had to delete this story because it just didn't feel right and I didn't know just what I was doing either. So, for those who have read this story when I first posted it, I apologize if it pissed you off or made you downright unhappy. Can't help that I lost inspiration and that I needed to do more research to make sure that it would be smooth sailing and accurate for those who would want to read this.**

 **AnaJo Skylark has been a tremendous help with my development as an author and writer. I really don't know where I would be at the moment if it wasn't for her support and for my boyfriend,Dark Wolf-Soul who has been asking when the next chapter of _Native America_ would be posted. **

**Hehe, also I just wanted to forewarn you guys that school for me starts in two days and my schedule is going to be hectic and I won't be able to post as soon and as frequently as you would like me to. So, sorry about that, but school comes first and foremost for me.**

 **I have also made some changes to both Wilhelmina's appearance and her personality as well. It will better explained in this chapter as well as the next one once I get it finished and posted.**

 **Anyways, I'm finished now. Hehe, hope you all enjoy my rewrite of _State of Washington_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

It was a lovely day. The birds were chirping. No rain clouds were meant to be found. The howls of the wolfs and low thudding footfalls of bears could be heard. A light breeze was felt, along with the mild warmth of the sun. It was all-in-all a picture-perfect day in the State of Washington.

Rainfall was usually the norm on the western side of the state, while it was much more dryer and warmer towards the eastern side. Both side were separated by the Rocky Mountains that ran down the middle of both western and eastern side of the landscape. So, this was a sort of oddity among the human citizens living amongst each other. Well, not as much for their Personification that is.

She has been called odd and all sorts of names quite a few times over the years since she was born into this harsh and unforgiving world. Originally, she was born of a human and a Nation. Which is not uncommon, but not exactly recommended either. When she came to the physical age of 21, the aging process of a human no longer affected her and she was then turned into a Personification shortly thereafter. A process and experience she did not wish upon anyone. Her father's name is Alfred F. Jones; the Personification of the United States of America. Or just America for short. Her mother was a German-Irish immigrant that came to the states early on. It was exactly three years before the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Washington can still remember her mother well enough even after so many years.

The young Personification made a name for herself by becoming the international, and national, leading producer of apples, and the number one naval traders on the Seven Seas. While she was behind in second place behind her neighboring brother, Idaho, in the leading producers of potatoes, it didn't bother as much as she thought it would even after all these years.

However, what was really bothering her was the amount of hunting going on in her lands. Bears, deer, her beautiful wild horses, and even some of the wolves have gone down in population for quite some time. It was mostly because of them either being tamed and sent to zoos, or they are being used for meat and/or for their pelts to wear. She did not mind her people using the animals given as food or clothing, but not for sport.

A sigh left her small full lips as a piece of wheat straw dangled from them. Soft, full yet semi-hardened features laid claim to her face as well as the equally strong yet softly squared jawline that many would have died to get. Her stocky robust figure was in the form of a chubbier and much curvier version of an hourglass figure. A large bust that was round, soft and perfectly firm. Her waist had enough softness to perfectly conceal the well-earned hard rock abdominal muscles underneath. Wide and healthy birthing hips were attached to long, toned, yet very soft legs that were strong enough to rival that of the strongest bull's charging horns easily. Her hands slightly rough from years upon years supporting her apple orchards and potato fields to absolute perfection. Long, large, yet slender.

A cream-colored top with puffy long sleeves ending in a bell shape at the hem of said sleeve while the bottom of the shirt ended just below her own bottom. The collar itself was an oval-c shape that opened up into a V-neck to show off half of her cleavage and had a soft brown trim encircling the collar to give it some definition. Her Carhartt-clad legs stretched out as she then stood up from her spot-on top of the Rocky Mountains. As her Rockport-covered feet landed on the hard, rocky ground, her breasts slightly bouncing at the sudden movement. Unlike Ukraine, whose breasts bounced constantly and made comical sounds whenever she made the slightest of movement, Washington's did not.

Washington looked over the landscape on both sides of the mountain range before going back down the mountainside with the ease and grace of a mountain goat. She had climbed this very mountain many years ago, just after first meeting William Clark and Meriwether Lewis who was being led by their Shoshone companion, Sacajawea. It was a sight to see after only being around her mother for all those years. Washington was about 30 years old by then, but still had the looks of a child. It was both a gift and a curse.

Once reaching the foot of the mountain she made haste to her warm and cozy log cabin that her Uncle Matthew had made for her when she was finally recognized as a state. It has been quite challenging really, but it was all worth the struggle in the end.

Her log cabin was made from actual logs from the surrounding trees. However, on the inside, it looks like an actual home setting. Complete with the hardwood flooring, a large living room and kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an office space from when she must do some paperwork. However, what she was NOT expecting was the extra car in her front yard. Even more so unexpecting when it was her father's car. A soft groan escaped as she got rid of the wheat straw in her mouth and made her way inside groaning softly.

"What does he want now?"

The low slightly raspy tones can be expected from such a buxom woman as well as the sultry undertones that could be heard in her voice.

The buxom red-haired state went inside her cozy home to see her father, the United States of America, standing there looking at the few paintings and photos that she had from over the years. Some were with her other siblings, while others were of her winning produce competitions as well. She placed her straw hat on the shelf above the coat rack revealing a pair of big vibrant forest green eyes that could easily rival those of England's, Spain's, and Hungary's. Her waist length ginger red tresses fell in curls down her back. There were two small braids pulling it back out her face with it parted to the left side with stray strands framing her face as well. Freckles could be seen going across the bridge of her nose while her skin was a pale milky tone everywhere else with a few stray freckles here and there.

Washington leaned her tall voluptuous frame against the door as her father gently touched the painted face of her mother with a look of adoration and admiration. One that she was sure that he held for all the mothers of the rest of her siblings. Her brow left a shadow over her eyes as the teenaged face of her father kept gazing at her mother. Being personifications, they are forever immortal unless they are conquered by another personification or killed by one on the battlefield. It is not about the land that they have control over, though it is a part of it, this was mostly a way of saying that they are leaders whatever they have control over.

Washington knew this quite well. She had seen this with many of her sibling's rule over their people. Especially those in the New England and major metropolitan states. The power of their economies and money has always gone to their heads. The only times that show how friendly they can be is when they are away from their computers and cell phones for a few hours.

A very quiet sigh left her small yet full lips at the thought before turning her attention to the other person in the room.

"What are you doing here father?"

The startled yelp that escaped her bumptious and child-like father was quite amusing, to say the least. A small smirk reached her lips as she lifted her head to fully face the extra person in her living room.

"Dudette, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

A soft chuckle was heard from her lips as she fully stood up straight and her piercing green eyes locked with his own ocean blue eyes.

"At least we know you're still alive eh father? Hehe."

A hearty and loud laugh the older male occupant in contrast to his daughter's much more quieter giggles.

"You still haven't answered my question though."

The calm yet expectant expression on her face was enough to make the older man to get back on track.

"Oh, right! I'm here because that fucking _Commie_ bastard wants to set up some trade agreements with you. He's going to at the next world meeting, and was hoping that you came as well."

Washington blinked quite owlishly as she processed the words that America just said. Russia, as in the _largest country in the world_ Russia, wants to trade with her? It honestly did not make much sense to Washington. He could have set the terms for trade for any of her other East Coast siblings, and yet …

The young Evergreen State looked at America and nodded as if to say 'Alright, I'll go.'

What Washington would have experienced next could have never prepared her for the events beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter goes more into the inner workings of both Wilhelmina's and Ivan's thought process as well the interactions that they have with everyone around them.**

 **Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter of _State of Washington_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I_**

The feeling of fresh air filling up one's lungs is very refreshing. Washington had always treasured the feeling, and she now treasures it more than ever. Especially since she is now in France constantly being swarmed by perverted French men and women. A simple glare was usually all it took, but these damn Frenchie's just do not know the meaning of 'no'!

"Back off you perverted frogs! I want nothing to do with you!" An actual growl that rivalled that of a bear's and dominant tone of her voice scared the poor souls off within a 500 feet radius. When the much bolder men came along, they ended up with their balls smashed from a massively strong kick. Alfred had even visibly flinched at the sight of his daughter kicking the poor souls in their family jewels.

The red-haired woman of the two was fuming silently the whole way to the meeting hall and had not calmed down in the slightest even when they entered the room. She had her hands shoved in the pants of her jeans and her signature brown felt cowboy hat shadowed over her eyes to hide the still prominent scowl on her youthful face. Since they were the only ones here, it gave her enough opportunity to calm down and relax.

Her tall frame stand with her back straight and as she peered out into the streets of Paris, France trying to see what appeal of being here. However, she could not see any appeal to the predominantly French country. A bored yet curious expression fell over her features before she saw something in the corner of her eyes. It had seemed like a flash of beige, tan, and pale pink.

"Hey Willa!" The younger personification turn towards the sound of Alfred's voice in a slight sense of alarm. She saw that most of the other Allied and all three of the Axis countries were there. However, Washington had a feeling that there were going to be more of them soon.

"This is Iggy or England," He pointed to a shorter man with slightly scruffy blonde hair, green eyes, and very large eyebrows. She thought he was cute. A small polite smile appeared on her lips as she tipped her hat at him like a British gentleman or cowboy would do in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Great Britain. You have quite a pair of cute eyebrows there."

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY EYE- … Wait, what?" He looked at the very buxom ginger woman with an incredibly shocked look on his face. England was not the only one with such an expression. Almost everyone there had an expression similar to the Englishman.

" _Sacra bleu_! How can such an _angelique mademoiselle_ such as yourself like eyebrows as hideous as _Angleterre's?!"_

The younger personification merely looked at the Frenchman with an incredibly bored and slightly disgusted look of her own.

"Because he is much more natural-looking than your pampered ass. Sorry, but you don't interest me in the slightest."

To say that France was distraught and depressed was a complete understatement of the century. England, however, was very flustered and a bit shy as he gently rubbed his eyebrows.

"Do you really think my eyebrows are cute?"

A small chuckle escaped the woman's lips as she gently pats the Englishman on his shoulder as she gave him a very simple reply,

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it England."

He gave the woman a look of awe and then stood up with his back straight with a newfound confidence and gave her a nod.

"Please call me Arthur miss …"

"Wilhelmina, but call me Willa." A fond and warm, albeit small, smile took place as she very slightly tipped her hat once again to Arthur.

America was very surprised, but incredibly proud of his daughter for standing up for England. While he was incredibly guilty for not being there for when she was growing up, he had a responsibility as both a country and personification. Washington's mother was only human, and she knew of the results of having an intimate relationship with him. However, his Freda took it all in stride, one day at a time. The day that his 22nd child, and state, was born, was the day that brought joy to both parents. Alfred knew that this joy could not exactly last for long for he had to leave shortly afterwards. Freda was the one that told him to go. She told him that she'll raise their daughter the best that she could, even if it meant sacrificing her life.

Now seeing what his beloved Freda had made of their daughter was truly amazing. The State of Washington was given the human name of Wilhelmina Dairine Heinrich-Jones to honor her American, Irish and Germanic roots.

From the doorway of the meeting room stood a very tall, muscular, and imposing figure. Strands of pale beige hair shimmered in the lighting in a way that it could easily be mistaken for a platinum blonde or even silver at times. While an ankle-length beige trench coat covered his bulky and robust frame. However, his almost expressionless amethyst purple eyes gazed upon the only present female figure with a look that could only be described as child-like curiosity. However, this was only to those who did not know him well enough to know that it was possessiveness and, if anyone had the balls to say it to his face, adoration.

Ivan Braginsky, the personification of Russia, had watched the younger woman grow from a distance. Especially after America forcing him to sign a fucking treaty of all things to make it happen (more like a restraining order/death sentence). He had watched her grow into a formidable naval commander of her trade routes within the borders of the Pacific Ocean, the number one mass producer of apples of many varieties worldwide, and the second most powerful producer of potatoes as well. To say that he was very interested in the American State is quite the understatement. Ivan wanted her for himself, but he knew that godawful American of a father she had would do _anything_ to make he stayed away from his baby girl. Especially one that Ivan had fallen in love with over the years and had wanted for so long.

However, he was very nervous of how she will react to seeing him. Surely, that American she called "father" had influenced her way of thinking in some way. A violent shudder at the thought of Alfred putting false thoughts in his beloved's head. He will not stand for it!

Amethyst purple eyes watched with slight jealousy and curiosity as Washington interacted with the other countries. She seemed to have great interest in the Scandinavian and much older Personifications more than the younger ones that were her age or were close to it. Which brought him a great sense of hope since he was within those who older than the others. She had also seemed to have a natural affinity to the infamous "motherly instincts" as well. It was quite obvious through her interactions with Liechtenstein and Sealand as well as the other micro-nations. However, he could even see that she was very wary around the few other present female nations. It made him wonder why that is. Even his big sister, Ukraine the sweetest woman he knew, made her uneasy. This was not good, not if he wanted her to become with Mother Russia.

This brought an innocent, childlike smile to his face that had others scooting away from him. Not that he minded, but it did make him wonder as to why they did that every time he genuinely smiled. Maybe they are a little scared of him. Yes, that is it.

Wilhelmina looked around as she saw some of the other Nations move away in her peripheral vision. What she saw, confused and irritated her. A large man of nearly six feet tall was seated in the chair designated for Russia, so she was going to take a wild guess and say that he was him, and he was smiling. That was what confused her because the others that were near him were trying to get away from him while he was still somewhat oblivious to it. However, what irritated her was that they were misjudging what his smile meant. He looked happy about something and yet they were treating it as if it was a bad thing.

"What was wrong with people these days? Don't know how to see what's real and what's fake. Damn idiots."

She could possibly blame her behavior on her Uncle Mattie's "2p" side since he was the one was her primary caretaker after her mother passed away. Her polite and soft-spoken uncle could easily turn into a rough and tough outdoorsman the moment they were out in the wild and/or when someone messed with her. She loved him to pieces and he had the most influence on her behavior; while her father only gave her his sense of determination, creativity, and ingenuity. The supreme hero-complex he had did _not_ fall into her personality list of traits nor did his obsession with fast food. She would rather eat at Taco Bell or Wendy's than at a McDonald's or Burger King. Their food makes her sick to the stomach every time she eats there. Plus, it's cheaper and much healthier to just eat at home and make your own meals to eat.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she looked down to see that Sealand was giving her a rather sheepish and hopeful look as he tugged on the rolled-up sleeve of her red and black plaid flannel shirt.

"Ms. Willa? Would you like to sit next to me and my family today? If you don't have to of course."

"Peter. You didn't have to ask in the first place."

A look of awe and surprise appeared on the young boy's face as he gently led her over to the other Nordics. They looked towards the tall buxom redhead with their own various expressions of surprise while she looked to Peter with a look of confusion.

"Hey, Ireland! Did ya turn into a girl or something?"

"Ya bloody wanker! I'm right here!"

Sure enough, there stood a man of about 5' 9.5" inches with a slender yet muscular frame wearing a green jumper with an argyle pattern on it as well as a pair of dark brown trousers and black loafers to complete the assembly. His auburn red hair was more red than it was brown and framed his angry face and dark green eyes in small curls that could become ringlets if it was grown out more.

"Oh! Then who's that?"

"Uncle Mathias! This is Ms. Willa! She's Washington State!"

The shorter yet chubby Finnish man blinked owlishly as his purplish-brown eyes looked at her curiously.

"It's nice to meet you miss. I'm Tino Väinämöinen, the country of Finland."

"And my wife."

"Berwald! I'm a man not a woman!"

"Mm, you're too soft to be a man Tino."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she lifted her bright and vibrant green gaze met that of Tino's. He couldn't help the shock coursing through him as her piercingly intense and soul-searching eyes met his and his grip tightened on the arms of the chair.

"You're quite an amusing bunch. I'm Wilhelmina Heinrich, the infamous Evergreen State. Call me Willa for short."

The low, raspy and sultry under tones of her voice cut through them demanding that they paid attention to what she had to say. Lukas was the first to speak up afterwards introducing her to the rest of the Nordic five to which she was polite and demure in her replies. However, her gruff attitude threw off any thoughts of her being a fragile woman if her tall, broad, and deceivingly muscular frame didn't do it first.

Russia watched from a distance and held quite a nasty thought process towards the Nordics for taking his beautiful _podsolnechnik_ from his view. It was like they took away something, in this case _someone_ , away from him and they had no intentions of giving her back. While his more rational side of him was telling him that she wasn't even his to begin with, his more instinctive side was telling him that he should have approached her the moment he saw her. However, his fear of how she would react stopped him from pursuing her any further than where he was at his seat.

A long and heavy sigh escaped the large Russian's mouth as the meeting began to start. As usual England and France were at each other's throats and tensions were at an all-time high with everyone arguing and shouting to the top of their lungs. This time, Russia was not smiling and simply watched everyone with interest and child-like curiosity. He saw his _podsolnechnik_ walking up to the podium in front of the room with purpose in her step and with a very dark aura, much darker than even Hungary's when she's angry and that scared him terribly, surrounding her. Her cowboy hat shadowing her eyes while a sneer was on her features and then what surprised him was that she brought out a Benelli ETHOS semi-auto shotgun from out of nowhere. Then a booming noise was heard as the gun was fired into the air instilling quiet from everyone even the arguing nations. England and France looked at her with complete shock and wariness as they separated from each other instantly. Germany looked at the woman with his own expression of shock and awe. Just about everyone was looking at her with various expressions of shock as she blew the smoke off the barrel and set it down beside her at her spot behind the podium.

"Start a fight again, and you're getting a bullet. Is that clear?"

" _YES, MA'AM!_ "

"Good. Now, some of you have already met me. The rest of you haven't."

She lifted her gaze and they all were shocked once again as they saw the same piercingly intense and soul-searching gaze that she had gave Finland.

"The name's Wilhelmina Heinrich. State of Washington. Now, that's out of the way, let's get this meeting started with actual global issues instead of bringing up petty and past grudges. It won't get us anywhere whatsoever. One insult, _one word_ , that insinuates anything from the past and I'm sending a Benelli bullet your way. Is that clear ladies and gentlemen?!"

They all gave rapid nods of agreement before she stepped down taking her gun with her and put herself right next to …

" _Privet._ That was quite a speech you gave there, _da_?"

The buxom ginger turned to face the large and tall Russian Nation with a calm and serious look in her eyes.

"Not a speech Russia. It's a fucking promise."

Ivan had to blink owlishly at how unafraid she was of him and when she placed her shotgun into her lap crossing her legs for emphasize as she brought her hat down to shadow her eyes again. She knew that she would have to use her gun for the more stubborn and bull-headed Nations so she made sure that it was loaded to its full capacity before setting it back on her lap. Ivan watched her out of the corner of his eyes wanting to her more than anything in this world. However, he knew that it would have to be in a more informal situation. Being discreet as possible, Ivan took out a small piece of paper and started to write a note on it so that Willa can read it when the meeting is over.

He knew that he was very much acting like Natalya. Which made him shudder all over at the thought of his younger sister's obsession with marrying him, but this was the only way that he knew how to catch Wilhelmina's attention without having America interfering.

Said U.S. state had to use her gun quite a few times against France, Romano, Turkey, even Natalya and America which was shocking to everyone, but most of all Ivan, say the least. France for trying to pick a fight with England again, Romano because he kept calling out on Germany trying to rile him up, Turkey for being an asshole to Greece, Natalya because Ivan looked absolutely terrified of her when she walked by and tried to propose yet another reason to marry Russia, and finally her father. That one took that the cake and the whole buffet table all in one go.

"Hey! What the hell was that for Willa?!"

"You kept calling Russia a Cossack Communist when his government isn't one anymore _America._ Keep political neutrality or I will put a bullet in you. Father or not."

This shocked everyone, but most of all Ivan as he almost dropped his notepad and pen from it all. He knew then and there that he had made the right choice in his pursuit of Willa. He just hopes that she will accept his advances in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is mostly circling around Wilhelmina and Ivan's interaction with each other after the meeting as well as primarily focusing on their day out in Moscow, Russia. Hehe.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading the next chapter of _State of Washington_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II_**

Despite the chaotic beginning and also the flying bullets coming from the Benelli ETHOS semi-auto shotgun Wilhelmina had, the meeting ended a lot more peacefully than the majority of their previous meetings did. Just as she exited the room and placed her hands in her coat pockets, Wilhelmina felt that there was a folded-up piece of paper that wasn't there before she got there. With a confused and curious expression on her face, she pulled it out and unfolded it. Her eyes widened as she read the note repeatedly as her grip tightened and loosened with each passing minute.

 _Your hair reminds me of the sunrise_

 _I hope this is what you realize_

 _Leaves on a sunflower, so green and bright_

 _It makes me want to bathe in their light_

 _Your strength reminds me of a tree_

 _Unyielding and will do anything to be free_

 _You play no games when you're defending_

 _Not until your opponent is surrendering_

 _Please tell me my sunflower full of fire,_

 _Will you meet me when you retire?_

 _~Ivan Braginsky, Russia~_

She couldn't believe what she was reading. It was like he was … indirectly asking her on a date. Her hands gently tucked the note back into her coat pocket as she looked around the large Russian man. She walked down the hall and there he was standing there looking like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was standing straight with his hands held behind his back, but his amethyst gaze was towards his boot-clad feet as he shuffled them in his nervousness. She looked at him in a new light as she realized that he was waiting for her the entire time. Her father, however, left the moment that the meeting ended and forgot that she was still there. Her and her uncle were quite alike once again in that regard. This touched her in ways that would have been insignificant to other women her age.

"You've been here the entire time Ivan? Why?"

The way she said his name was both natural and quite foreign to her, but she wasn't complaining in the least. A small percentage of her population was Russian after all.

"Because I wanted to see you in private because of … establishing trade."

Willa blinked owlishly and then facepalms herself in the face as she berated herself mentally for forgetting about the main purpose she was here in the first place.

"Right sorry about that Ivan. I totally forgot about it to be honest. Do you have a room where we can go so we can talk in private?"

" _Da_. Follow me please."

And so, she followed the taller Russian Nation to whatever room he was leading them to. It was both nerve-racking and quipped her curiosity more with each passing minute. However, it didn't take long for Ivan to lead her to an empty conference room, but neither one of them sat down. Willa leaned against the thick wooden table as Ivan fiddled with his scarf.

"What was the real reason you asked for me to come to the meeting today Ivan? We both know that you get my exported goods through Japan's northern and northwestern prefectures. So, it can't really be about setting up trade agreements either way."

Ivan had to hand it to her, she was very sharp and observant. Even more so than he was. Which is saying something since he tends to know just about a little bit of everything since the Soviet Union put their satellites into outer space. However, she seems to see his very soul with those beautiful eyes of hers.

" _Nyet._ You're right. That isn't real reason why I had you come out here."

He then got a hold of himself and gulped silently as his amethyst eyes met her vibrant forest green eyes with a newfound hope and determination instilled in him. Ivan walked over to the American State and gently brought her slightly smaller hands into his own and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs respectively. Willa watched him closely, silently noting how the nervous, innocent man gained a gentler determination equivalent to an alpha wolf trying to court a female. She had a decent idea as to what to ask her, if his short poem said anything, but she was just waiting for him to say the words.

"I have been watching you _podsolnechnik_ from far away. I wanted to know you before now, but your _father_ kept me away with treaty saying that I don't ever come near. It was frustrating to say the least."

Willa did not expect nor know that this had happened in any way. However, she kept quiet and let Ivan finish what he wanted, and needed to say.

"It wasn't until today that I had seen you for the first time in over 200 years. Makes me seem creepy, _da_? Hehe. I just wanted to know if you were willing to let me court you and get to know you _podsolnechnik._ I may seem to be scary and insane, but- "

"No buts."

He looked at Willa in surprise as she took off her hat to show off the thickness of her red hair and to his immense pleasure her hair was very thick and seemed very fluffy too. She put it down beside her and then very gently karate chops Ivan on the head as if she was disciplining him in her way. And she was.

"You're not scary Ivan. Misunderstood, but not scary. You are, however, insane."

Ivan looks at her with confusion that reminded her of a child that was trying to grasp what was being said to him. So, she then took his hands into her own this time around instead.

"Insane enough to want to court a firecracker of a woman that doesn't give a shit about Russian values on women and will do anything to defy you and put you in your place if you push her too far. You really are insane Ivan."

He gave a small giggle and straightened up once more before giving her his genuinely innocent childlike smile that usually creeps everyone out, but not her. Definitely not her.

"After seeing Russian women over the years has made me bored of them. You are new, _da_. Hehe, I am crazy enough to want to get to know you better."

She sighed and shook her head smiling amusedly. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as Willa lifted her gaze to meet Ivan's beautiful purple eyes.

"Heh, I guess I accept your request to court me. You're too stubborn and determined to take no for an answer anyways."

He couldn't help the immense joy and happiness coursing through his whole being. Ivan also couldn't help the fact that he just lifted her up into the air and twirled them around due to his excitement. A squeal of surprise escaped her lips and they both giggled at the ridiculousness but also the amount of excitement of the situation. Once he had put Willa down on the ground he hugged her close to him.

"Oh, _spasibo podsolnechnik. Spasibo._ Would you mind that we start now? I can show many things of Russia, the Kremlin, St. Petersburg, Moscow –"

"Ivan. Slow down. One thing at a time _papa medved._ "

Said man had to blink quite owlishly once he heard the well-spoken Russian escaped her mouth. It made Ivan think of not very innocent thoughts and sent a shiver up and down his spine.

"Right. _Prosti_. I'm just excited!"

"Hehe, I know, I am too. Now how about you take me to Moscow first and we'll work from there?"

"Oh! Good plan. We need to get ready for date."

"Date?! Ivan- "

" _Da_ , it's a date."

Seeing that childish determination in his eyes made Wilhelmina sigh and then smiles amusedly.

"All right then. I'll meet you there in about an hour."

" _Da_! See you there _podsolnechnik._ "

It was about forty-five minutes later that Ivan was walking down to Willa's hotel room smiling out of joy and giggling in child-like glee. The plan was for them to go get something to eat and have Willa try out some traditional Russian-made dishes, before they go sightseeing. She's going to love it! He's know that she will! The large Russian Nation was practically skipping down the hall as he approached his beloved's room number at a slightly faster pace than he was before due to his excitement.

Once he reached the designated door, he knocked three times on the large wooden entry as per Russian traditional to prevent any danger from entering the room. What he saw when Wilhelmina opened the door took his breath away: a long dark red dress that fell in the floor in shimmering layers of see-through chiffon. The sleeves were wide, open, and trimmed with golden Celtic knot embroidery as well as the V-neck shaped collar that gave you a peek of her abundant cleavage.

Ivan, honestly, had a hard time in keeping himself from staring too long in that particular spot. However, knowing just how much of a gentleman he needs to be to earn her affection, Ivan presented a bouquet of seven perfectly trimmed sunflowers.

"Oh, Ivan! These are beautiful! Thank you so much."

Wilhelmina brought the colorful flowers to her nose and softly inhaled their scent smiling widely before taking Ivan's offered arm. She was still holding the bouquet to her large and plump bosom as they walked down the street towards an infamous restaurant in Moscow. Ivan could not have been happier and much more ecstatic than he was now. The smile he had before was now full of joy and adoration as he looked to his beautiful ginger woman that was walking right beside him with confidence and with a fire burning in her soul ready to warm up the icy barriers that he has built up over the millennium.

Wilhelmina's bright and vibrant forest green eyes took in the wondrous sights that was Moscow, Russia with awe and excitement as she took in everything that she could without getting distracted. The only thing that was grounding her was Ivan and the arm that he had wrapped around hers. While only a very small percentage of the population in the Evergreen state was Russian, around 3 to 6% to be exact, it didn't deter her from enjoying the colorful and majestic sights that she could see.

They had gotten multiple stares from everyone around them, but they were so wrapped up in their own little worlds that it seemed so insignificant. Ivan opened the door for his lady which caused her to get a rather nasty blush out of embarrassment spread across her cheeks pronouncing her freckles as she did so. She gave him a sheepish smile as he followed her closely into the restaurant. The host saw them almost immediately and smiled at them politely.

" _Privet_! How may I help you this evening?"

" _Da._ I have reservation under Braginsky."

The host looked between Ivan and Willa quite a few times with an expression of bewilderment before nodding.

"Please follow me Mr. Braginsky."

And so, both personifications followed the human male to their designated table which was in an almost isolated area. Wilhelmina looked at Ivan curiously and quite amused at how possessive he was being with how low his large hand was resting on her lower back. The message was clear to the other male, 'Don't touch or come near her. She's mine and taken.' He gave them their menus before telling them that a waitress would be with them shortly before walking away quietly.

Wilhelmina began to read her menu and look over the different delicious meals she could sink her teeth into. However, the prices made her hesitate. She was not cheap nor picky with her food choices, except for a few things, however she preferred to live a frugal lifestyle. So, seeing prices equivalent to those of five-star meals made her uneasy. She was just about to settle on a small meal, when Ivan spoke up having seen the hesitation on her face.

"Don't worry about the prices Willa. I'll pay for the meal."

She looked at him in surprise and blushed a little bit as his gaze was that of a serious, and confident man reassuring his lady friend.

"Are you sure Ivan? I can pa-"

" _Nyet podsolnechnik._ It is part of Russian tradition for man to pay for the meal. It is to show the lady that he is able to pay and provide for her when she needs him to. So, no need for you to help pay for the meal. Pick whatever you are hungry for."

The moment she saw his childlike smile, did she finally let herself give into his wishes and nodded smiling as she ran her fingers through her loose and wild curls that are tame enough to not be mistaken for Merida's own fiery curls. She looked over the menu once again with a thoughtful expression.

"How good is the _pirozhki_? I don't think I have tried it before."

"They are very good, _da._ We can share a plate if you like."

"Yes, I think so. Especially since I don't think I'll be able to eat all of them either. Hehe."

He smiled childishly, knowing that despite that it has scared others, this smile seems to calm her down instead. Why? He didn't know, but hopefully he'll find out about it later. Ivan waved over the waitress and she seemed to turn to him first offering what must have been a sweet smile, too sweet in his opinion. Also, the sudden daggers that Willa was visibly trying to stab the girl with her darkening eyes, was what made him be wary of this girl's true intentions.

" _Privet._ What can I get for you?"

" _We_ would like to share a plat of deep-fried _pirozhki._ Also, a bottle of champagne as well."

The girl, Anna was what her nametag said, turned to Wilhelmina and seemed to retreat into herself at the sight of the U.S. state's vengeful eyes and evil smirk.

"Oh, _prosti_ , I did no-"

"Of course, you didn't. Now do yourself a favor and keep your wandering hands away from _my_ Vanya. _Da_? Don't want those pretty hands to somehow get broken, now do we?"

It was then Ivan noticed just how close Anna was standing to him and how close her hand was away from his thigh. Such a thing made him shudder all over and made him think of Natalya for a moment. Also Wilhelmina's words and actions, although not unlike his younger sisters, hers was more on the defensively protective side of the spectrum than incestualized obsessive.

" _N-nyet._ "

"Good. Now, please go give our order to the chef if you would ever be so kind."

The young girl nodded eagerly and took off towards the kitchen with their order in hand. Willa watched her go with sharp and piercing eyes until she was out of her sight sighing heavily. She looked at her hands, not really because of embarrassment, but more out of expectance.

" _Spasibo_ Willa."

Said buxom ginger looked towards the pale ash-blonde Russian with confusion and slight surprise.

"If you had not done that, I wouldn't have known until it was too late, _da_. So, thank you Willa."

"Oh, you're welcome Ivan. I thought I had stepped over some sort of Russian boundary that I wasn't supposed to do."

"Well, you, kind of did. Hehe, but is okay. You wouldn't be Wilhelmina if you did not."

They shared a giggle and played a game of 20 questions for quite a while to get to know each other. Both Nations ate their meal in comfortable silence bring a slight stop to their little question game. While one bottle of champagne was nowhere near enough to get them drunk, Ivan didn't want to make a fool of himself on the first date and then placed the bottle under the table.

"Why did you do that Ivan?"

Her confusion and curiosity was palpable as Ivan simply gave her a small smile full of mystery that she wanted to solve.

"It is for good luck, _da._ "

And thus, their question began once Ivan had paid for everything, very much to Wilhelmina's chagrin. The Russian Nation then asked his lady friend how much she personally knew of Russia. Willa had admitted that she had studied Russian history and some, more like three or four of them, traditional values quite obsessively whenever the first group of immigrants came into the Evergreen state. She wanted them to feel as comfortable as possible in the new world that they entered.

To know that she had done what others wouldn't have done as easily warmed his heart immensely. Ivan admitted such to which Willa replayed with a modest, humbled reply. He was a state of disbelief because he couldn't believe just how blessed he was to have such a woman at his side.

"All right, favorite animal."

"Hmm, oh that's hard one. Bear."

"Really? They are very strong and beautiful. At least the grizzlies at home are. Hehe, mine is … wolf."

"Wolf? How come?"

"Now remember that counts as a question Ivan. Hehe, mainly because of the way that they run the pack as if they were family. In a way, they all are. Whether it's in blood or through the pack bond. I have always wondered what it was like to have one of my own."

"Oh? You have no other lovers?"

"Oh, God no! This is … actually my first date. Ever."

This made Ivan's amethyst eyes widen in their shock as he looked at her in disbelief.

" _Ty ser'yezno_?"

"Yes, I'm very serious. You're actually the first guy ever that I even feel remotely comfortable enough to have a romantic relationship with."

A really nasty blush made its way to her face, once again accentuating her freckles, as she realized what she said out loud.

"Um, yea, that is … well … you know."

A giggle escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Ivan thought, and he dare not say it aloud quite yet, that she was both beautiful and adorable when she stumbled on her words. He gently kissed her forehead getting her to stop speaking long enough before gently hugging the American Evergreen State closer to him. Willa having recovered somewhat from her embarrassment, hugged the larger man just as he did and laid her head down to listen to his heartbeat. However, before she could concentrate on it any further, Ivan spoke up.

"I am honored that you think that of me, _da._ But, really confused too."

"Hehe, don't worry. You'll find out soon after a few more dates Ivan."

 _"_ _A few more dates … She wants to continue with dating."_ This brought a sense of joy and excitement as he began to mentally plan out their next date with a wide, childishly cheerful smile on his face. Willa saw the smile as well as the wheels turning once more in Ivan's head causing her to shake her head smiling in amusement.

The rest of the evening was spent with them sightseeing and looking at various monuments that happened to be in Moscow. Ivan explained with excitement and pride just how old each monument was, as well as the symbolism behind each one while also giving her a personal history lesson as well. It was awe-inspiring and brought a sense of wonderment and joy to see the various expressions that her Russian suitor had expressed as he told each story.

If each date they went on was this amazing and filled with sincerity with each planned out event, then she most definitely couldn't wait for each one that comes her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Nice to see that y'all have been reading, following, and liking my stories as much as you have been. It really mean's a lot to me, it really does. Even though I had hoped that more of you would review and share your thoughts, I guess you're waiting until the story is done and completed before writing it all out at once. Hehe.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is a little confusing. The first two paragraphs and the first sentence of the third one is of present day. The content containing details after that until the Baltics are mentioned are of the night before the beginning. The content with the Baltics and Natalya happened about a week before present-day events at the very most. Anything after that whole ordeal is then going back to present-day as well as containing a lot of foreshadowing for the next chapter.**

 **Now that's said and done, I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of _State of Washington_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter III_**

Wilhelmina woke up that morning feeling the most refreshed and peaceful she has ever felt in her life. It was rather unexpected, but not exactly unwelcomed either. She was just about to roll over onto her back, but found that she couldn't exactly do that. The young Evergreen State looked over her shoulder and saw that Ivan was using her as a sort of body pillow. This brought a small amused smile to appear on her face as she took in the sight of the large Russian Nation.

His silky pale ash-blonde hair was ruffled and fell into his face as he buried his nose into her own ginger red curls. Surprisingly he was not as hairy as she thought that he would be. His arms had very pale blonde hairs on them, but were quite sparse just like his legs too. However, his chest was bare. He had no shirt on, but he still had his scarf and long pajama bottoms on.

The scarf had raised some questions and curiosity from Willa, but seeing the slightly nervous and self-conscious expression on his face the night before, she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she got into the bed after changing into a white oversized tank top and grey sweatpants in the bathroom, much to the immense chagrin of Ivan, and patted the spot beside her. When he gave her a look of curiosity and confusion, she gave a raised eyebrow and amusedly mischievous smirk.

"What? Not going to get into your own bed because of someone else laying in it Ivan?"

This got a narrowed gaze of knowing and wonderment before he laid down beside her, but didn't know whether or not he should move closer to her or just stayed right where he was.

"Oh, for God's sake, if you want to cuddle me Ivan I'm not going to castrate you. Get your adorably cute ass over here and cuddle me, you big teddy bear."

This got a wide-eyed sparkling amethyst gaze and a nod before he did exactly as she pretty much _demanded_ that he did. He laid his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her firm, but very soft waist as he moved closer to her. She gave a grateful and relieved smile as she wrapped her arms around him and gently played with the pale strands that made up his hair. Ivan couldn't help the soft moan as he felt her long slender fingers running through his hair as he relaxed completely against her and closed his eyes in bliss.

A shiver racked her body as she heard him moan and gulped as she actually made the effort to not go any faster than what she was doing. _"Damn it Ivan! Stop being so fucking adorable for a moment, you big teddy bear! Oh, wait nevermind, don't do that. Yeesh, guess I'll have to deal with this if it keeps up."_ And dealt with it she did. _Every single time_ Ivan had made any noise relating to a soft moan, shiver, groan, or even a growl of all things, she had to make sure that she did not move, didn't react to it in any way, or to, God forbid, even fucking reciprocate it in any way. Damn Ivan for being so damn adorable!

They have been together for about a few months now. Within that time she had found out more about Ivan than what people have ever known. There were a few things that he refused to talk about, like why he hid his neck behind a scarf or even why he would only wear a high collared shirt if he wasn't able to on a hot day. She respected his privacy though and backed off for the time being. Wilhelmina had learned really quickly that if she wanted Ivan to outright do or say anything, she had to be brutally blunt and to also not play any mind games with him either unless it was about something that _he_ was being very vague about. This has happened only once when they were over at his house for the day and the Baltic Nations were around working. When she saw that the Baltics were genuinely afraid of Ivan, she was rather pissed at _them_ for judging Ivan. However, she kept her mouth shut and observed their interactions with each other. What she saw both amazed and made her rather aware of how Ivan's mindset really worked.

He was very much a child inside of a large man's body. Ivan was only playing and messing with them, but he was also being seemingly unaware of how it affected them and how forcefully brutal he was being as well. Once it pushed too far with Latvia, who was in turn was bawling his eyes out with what Ivan had unintentionally done, Willa stepped in and physically gently stopped Ivan while berated him verbally.

"Ivan, look at what you are doing to Raivis! I don't know what the hell you did, but you made your comrade cry! Apologize to him right now or you get nothing from me later!"

"Ms. Willa, you don-"

"No, don't justify his behavior Latvia! He did something he wasn't supposed to do, and he needs to see and acknowledge it! Now, shut up and let me deal with this. No exceptions."

Everyone in the household looked at her in various degrees of shock, awe, and admiration. Ivan, however, was rather brought to his knees and bawling _his_ eyes out as he apologized and asked for Willa to not punish him. He truly didn't know what he did wrong, but it made his _podsolnechnik_ upset and he damn well promised that he won't do it again for as long they lived.

" _Da, da_ I promise not to do it Willa. _Prosti, prosti. Pozhaluysta,_ I don't be mad at me anymore. I promise to be good."

He sniffed and dug his face into her lower stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist firmly as if he was expecting her to walk away at that very moment. Wilhelmina looked at her Russian suitor in shock and realization as she then looked at the Baltics to see them look at Ivan in so much shock and astonishment that they dared to not even breath much less move a single muscle. He even called her by her chosen nickname instead of calling her his sunflower like he usually did.

Willa then gently pulled him up to his feet and then gently karate chops him on the head making him look at her in confusion and … _"What the actual fuck?!"_

"Ivan, what gave you even the faintest idea that I would ever leave you? If you so much as look as defeated as you do now, I'm gonna kick your ass. As for the three of you, leave the room. What I'm about to say is a private matter. You've had enough excitement for one day."

Eduard, Toris, and Raivis didn't need any further encouragement and left the couple to their own devices in the living room.

Wilhelmina pulled out her handkerchief from her breast pocket before wiping away Ivan's tears and nose. She'll clean it later, because right now she and Ivan need to have a heart-to-heart before he gets upset again. Now she knew why he was always drinking whenever they were out in town. It was to keep his head on straight and not end up an emotional mess and break down like he had done. Still, doesn't matter at the moment.

"Before you answer my question, you need to listen first and calm down. Do you understand me, _plyushevyy medved_?"

He gave a nod at the slightly shorter woman he has fallen deeply in love with, but knowing that their relationship was really young, he kept his feelings to himself for the most part.

"When you gave me that note asking me on a date, you were the first to have ever gotten close enough and had the _balls_ to even do it. Meaning that, I am extremely pure. So, damn pure, I should be in a fucking _nunnery_ of all places. My first hug, cuddles, date, and romantic relationship with a man has all been with _you_ Ivan. I wouldn't have agreed to that fucking date if it was because I pitied you. I did it, because of this."

What she did next, not only surprised him, but also helped him better understand the inner workings of her mind. She kissed him. She _kissed him._ The feeling of her small yet full lips against his was even for him to snap out of it and return the kiss with vigor and eagerness. His tortured and batter heart strongly beat against his chest, but it, surprisingly, didn't pop out. It seemed like it was … _healing._ He pulled her closer to his body as he clutched onto her like she was his lifeline and in a way, it seemed like his more instinctive side was claiming her as such.

"BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He stiffened up instantly and very slowly, and reluctantly let go of his beloved's lips as he heard Natalya's voice. Wilhelmina could feel the very violent shivers and running throughout his body as she too heard Natalya's voice. The soft whimper the escaped from his lips was enough to ignite the deep-seated, infamous temper of the red-headed Irishmen and also the ingrained protective instincts of the Germanics. The absolute horror on his face was enough for her to gently pry Ivan's hand off of her.

"Ivan, sweetie, go find some where safe. I'll deal with Belarus. She's gone too far this time."

He nodded eagerly and then ran to hide in his bedroom and dead bolted the door after telling her where he was going to go. Wilhelmina nodded and silently told the large Russian Nation to go quickly and heard his silent footsteps as he made his way towards the safest place in the house. It didn't take long for Belarus to find Wilhelmina as she brought her Benelli and cocked it after filling it up to the brim with bullets.

"Where's big brother? And just who the hell are you?!"

"I ain't telling you shit. You demented bitch. I'm Ivan's girl and that's all you need to know."

Willa's voice got a growling edge to it as she gave the other female personification a seriously cold and calm expression that would have her run with her tail between her legs. However, this was Belarus, and she didn't give up that easily. Not without a fight, one that was paid in blood.

That being said, Natalya rushed towards the American State with a rage and bloodlust that would have rivaled that of the Viking Trio's. Wilhelmina, having seen battle many times over the years, was well-prepared and blocked the sharpened blade of the Belarusian's dagger with the reinforced barrel of her gun. She threw an uppercut connecting it with Natalya's jaw momentarily stunning her. Willa, despite how angry she was, stood and kept her ground while waiting for the other woman's move. She wasn't disappointed when Natalya tried to stab her in the diaphragm, but she caught her wrist before she could and brought the butt of her gun into her diaphragm instead. Wilhelmina watched as the Belarusian Nation coughed and gagged as she tried to regain her breath.

"Hmm, must have overdone it again. Oh, well."

Natalya glared at the buxom red-head and attacked her again. It went on like this for hours on end. Natalya would be on the offensive, while Wilhelmina was on the defensive. Natalya had been the one to do the most damage to the house, while Willa was doing her damnedest to keep the psycho-bitch from hell away from Ivan. Finally, she just threw down her dagger screaming in rage and frustration.

"Fine! You can have Ivan you American _šliucha_! If you ever hurt big brother, I'll come and rip _your_ heart from _your_ chest so I can give it to him as a _marriage gift_!"

Wilhelmina shivered at the imagery, but otherwise kept her calm and neutral expression as she slung her gun over her shoulder soldier-style.

"As much as I appreciate the approval Belarus, I would rather kill myself before even thinking of laying a hand on Ivan, much less cause him anymore mental damage than he has already. So, have a good day and day 'hi' to Ukraine for me, would ya?"

After releasing another growl of frustration, Natalya left the house with a mission in mind and she knew that a certain someone would just _love_ to hear about this.

A sigh left Wilhelmina's mouth as she watched the shorter and much more petite woman walk away before walking off to find Ivan. She didn't have to wait too long before she heard the whimpers from his room causing her heart to ache terribly to appoint where she was expecting it to break. After three moderately quick knocks on the heavy door, she then said the magic words.

"Ivan, open the door. Natalya's gone."

She heard him sniffle and blew his nose on the large cream handkerchief she gave him earlier. Which cause her to mentally cringe at the sound.

"For good this time?"

"Yes, darling, she's gone for good this time. Now please unbolt the door so I can come in."

It didn't take long for the large Russian to flung his arms around his _podsolnechnik_ once the door was unbolted. Wilhelmina steadied herself as she hugged her teddy bear firmly and gently rubbed his back as he breathed in her earthy scent of pine, cinnamon and rain. It reminded him of Christmas. When he and his family would set up a large Christmas tree in the living room and decorate it. Iryna would be in the kitchen with Toris making food for dinner and also a lot of traditional desserts. He personally like the gingerbread cookies. If he wasn't thinking of her as his sunflower, then he was thinking of her as his soft gingerbread cookie.

With that in mind, he relaxed against his beloved's slightly shorter and smaller frame and closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent through her very thick and fluffy ginger red curls. Wilhelmina simply held him until he was calm enough where she led him back into the bedroom. Ivan did _not_ need to see that amount of damage that the two women did to the house just yet. As soon as the door was closed, she gentle kissed him all over his face and wiped away any stray tears with the handkerchief.

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted."

They both shared a soft giggle before she gently rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs as she cupped it in her slightly calloused hands.

"I'm a very instinctive person. If it didn't feel right to be with you doing what I'm doing right now, I wouldn't have done it at all. In other words, I love you Ivan. Anyone who says otherwise needs to get their ass kicked and sent straight to hell because it's a damn lie."

The widening of his eyes and smile was the answer she got before he started to kiss her all over her face with her squealing and giggling.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya. Ya lyublyu tebys. Ya lyublyu tebya._ "

Ivan kept repeating this over and over each time with more confidence and vigor than last before he kissed her lips to show her just how much he really means it. She was surprised at first, but her heart swelled more and more with every word as she returned the kiss just as heartfelt as Ivan's.

One would think that they were going in a pace that would be considered too fast. Maybe this is true, for human's maybe. When you have lived for as long as they have with very little to no contact with the opposite sex romantically, then it's understandable ha they are going at a pace faster than normal. They both needed this and they knew that while they had all the time in the world, there would be times where they would have to be apart from each other. It was enough to instill a much deeper meaning to their relationship. They were personifications, they were immortal, and they were meant to guide their people in the way that they knew how to. However, even they are human when it comes to their own thoughts and desires.

Wilhelmina looked at her boyfriend as she then recalled the events following Natalya's attempt on her life. It still brought tears to her eyes as she turned completely over to face Ivan and nuzzled his broad chest gently as she curled up against him. His arms tightened up around her waist in a protective cage as she breathed in his scent of snow and gingerbread cookies. Christmas was the thought that came to mind. She had only spent Christmas with her Uncle Matthew and Canadian cousins after her mother had died. Never her siblings and father except for very rare occasions. Why did everyone avoid and forget about her? Was it because of her being a rainy state? Was it because of her cold and aloof demeanor? Or was it because she was so fucking different from everyone else?

This is way she felt so comfortable around Ivan. Because he too was misunderstood and was also an outcast among Nations. He understood her when others have merely ignored her completely or had treated her with complete disrespect and spoke to her as if she was a child. Her brother, Idaho, was the main one who did this, would always rub the fact he was first in producing potatoes when she isn't. He always mocked her for her own achievements and always downplayed what she was done for this country. Whether it was for her technological advancements, her Starbucks coffee, her hundreds of apple varieties, her potatoes, her accomplishments in naval trading with Japan and Asia, her wooded areas or even her Nez Perez natives who lived on the reservations there. It was always something.

Now, that her father had done what he has done to her yesterday, it only solidified what she had suspected for years. From then on, she knew that she had to cut all personal ties to him. Since she was still an American State, she couldn't break any political ties except she wanted to raise suspicions. This was necessary. She didn't regret calling and asking Ivan to come over after everything was said and done. She could only imagine what the large Russian Nation had in mind for her father. He hadn't told her much of anything, but she could at least guess at what he was thinking.

Alfred F. Jones would not know what hit him. He had hurt Ivan's sunflower, and he was going to pay for it in blood.


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating anything lately. School, life, mental stress, and homework has taken up around 85% of my time at home if I'm not cooling down and relaxing from the school day. Also, I have been working on my Sci-Fi (Science Fiction)/Romance novel for the past week or so on top of that. So, yea. I'm a busy woman this time around. Hehe.**

 **I have been working on a new** ** _One Piece_** **OC for the past two days as well as drawing her out on top of everything else going on. While I'm** ** _not_** **in any way abandoning any of my current stories, I'm just taking a minor break from the usual work I have been doing with using Paramecia Devil Fruit characters and I'm setting my eyes on making a Zoan-type Devil Fruit User instead. Because honestly, there are very little Zoan-type Devil Fruit User OC's out there in the** ** _One Piece_** **fandom that isn't a Dragon, Shinigami, Tiger, or anything related to that. It's really frustrating seeing the same thing over and over again just with different OC's with different or eerily similar personalities and backstories. I'm sorry if this offends and/or angers anyone who has done something similar to this aspect, but honestly, I'm not sorry for stating the** ** _implicitly_** **obvious traits that displayed when considering Zoan-types in OC's.**

 **Not that's done and out of the way, this announcement will be posted in every story (Except for _A Study in Imperfection,_** ** _Bloodless Snow_** **and** ** _Lunatic Psyker_** **) that I have posted as of right now, because it is important. To me anyways, I'm not sure about of you though. Eh, oh well we'll see how y'all will react to it eventually.**

 **Because I have recently made a Zoan-type OC, this one will be very different from my usual tough-as-nails, motherly, and mature characters that have been displayed in them, with the exception of** ** _The Silver Surgeon_** **and** ** _Lunatic Psyker -_** **I think :/.**

 **This OC will be proud, flamboyant while still being reserved and introverted, confident, and have the qualities of a Peacock, physically and personality wise.** **I say Peacock because that's what her Devil Fruit is - the** ** _Tori-Tori no mi: Model, Kujaku_** **, or in English - the Bird-Bird fruit: Model, Peacock. For those who are either eager to see how this plays out or is just plain weird out, please leave a review down below to expressive it. I won't bite, argue, and/or give you a hard time about it either. It's not like I haven't responded to anyone's reply for the most part so far.**

 **Now, I have a survey/poll opened up on QuoteV (Which the link for it is posted on my profile) relating to who I'm trying to decide on who to pair her up with. I'm doing this because I want you guys' opinions on the subject and I want to include all of you in on the deal too. I have placed** ** _ONLY THREE_** **questions displaying her characteristics, a very short and vague summary of her backstory, as well as what she does for a living as well on there. So, this is an opportunity to get a quick sneak peek into how the story will play out eventually.**

 **THIS WILL ONLY BE OPENED FOR** ** _TWO WEEKS_** **EXACTLY! IT'S OPENED FROM** ** _09/09/2017_** **UNTIL** ** _09/23/2017 11:59 P.M._** **SO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS POLL, THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY. SO, USE THAT TIME WISELY BEFORE I CLOSE IT!**

 **I will giving you all** _ **ONLY SIX CHOICES**_ **choose from: *Marco the Phoenix, *Trafalgar D. Water Law, *Eustass "Captain" Kidd, *Roronoa "Pirate Hunter" Zoro, *Vinsmoke "Black-Leg" Sanji, and last but not least *Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk.**

 **Portgas D. Ace is** ** _NOT_** **on this list because of two reasons - #1:** **I have absolutely no interest in an already well-known popular character such as Ace, he's got no mystery for me to figure out. #2: He's more of a big-brother figure to me than he is OC boyfriend material.** **'Nuff said.**

 **Hope you all enjoy taking this survey/poll for me while I'm here brewing up more stuff for this OC :D!**


End file.
